nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo:Nintendo Media Summit '08
Howdy there, Nintendopedia editors! This is Bentendo once again to cover the Nintendo news at home! I'll be updating on Wednesday and Thursday regarding all of the Nintendo news that is released at both Nintendo Media Summits, and while there will be separate pages for all of the big surprises, I'll still add all of that news here for easy access in a handy dandy update system that tells all of you out there what time I'm updating. I'm in central time (Kansas, US), so bare with me here! Anyway, let's a go! Updates Tuseday *2:16 PM - Started this page! Woohoo! Expect the updates to start flowing in by tomorrow sometime! *2:20 PM - To get you up to date, a brand spanking new Nintendo DS is supposedly going to be announced tomorrow or the day after (seemingly tomorrow if the reports are true). It will feature a camera, larger screens and better wifi. Look forward to all of the info on this new system, which apparently isn't a remodel of the DS, sometime tomorrow. *2:27 - Oh, and also, apparently Nintendo will reveal a resurrection of a popular franchise that hasn't seen the light of day in quite some time. It's unknown what that game is though at the moment. Wednesday Holy crap! I expected a lot of news, but not this much. Anyway, let's get started with the most important stuff! First, the new DS! Japanese conference: DSi *The new handheld will be called DSi, what the "i" means is unclear at the moment. *Unfortunately, it will not feature a GBA slot. *Bigger screens as we all expected! They're each 3.25 inches Woohoo! *Apparently its 12% lighter. *Has better speakers as well. *Wow - two cameras rather than one! One inside and one out. *Cameras will have an impressive 640x480 resolution. *Not two touch screens as we thought. *Pictures can be altered via the touch screen. *As was reported, there's an SD slot. *HUGE SUPER NEWS: It features internal memory for apps and even DSiWare games!!! *EVEN MORE SUPER NEWS: A built in web browser!!! It's Operah *DSiWare games can be downloaded with Nintendo points. Relatively cheap. *Apparently there's a channel called the Nintendo DSi Shop. *Will be released on November 1st in Japan, 2009 elsewhere. *DS Download Station will now become the Nintendo Zone. *Launch colors: White and Black. *Online service will be at McDonalds again. *Mii's will be included!!!! *''Mario & Luigi 3'' announced!!! Looks like Bowser will be a playable character at one points, though the babies from Partners in Time look to be gone. *New WarioWare game announced! Will allow you to make your own microgames. *''3D Picross'' announced. *''Infinite Line'' and Gyakuten Kenji to both be released next spring. Japanese conference: Wii news *In Japan, a Animal Crossing: City Folk and Wii Speak bundle will be released on November 20th. *GameCube games will be rereleased as Wii titles, and will include Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat, Pikmin, Pikmin 2, Metroid Prime, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Mario Power Tennis and Chibi-Robo. Apparently these are just remakes with added Wii controls. *''Sin and Punishment 2'' announced!!!! *''Punch-Out!!'' for Wii announced as well! *''Samurai Warriors 3'' announced for Wii. *New Tales video games are coming for the console! *''Trace Memory: R'' announced for Wii! *Brand new Nintendo made RPG called Tact of Magic!!! *Game development studio Prope making 1,000 Wii Point WiiWare game called Let's Tap. *Other Nintendo games: Line Attack Heroes, Forever Blue 2: Beautiful Ocean, Dynamic, Spawn Smasher, Cosmic Walker, Start w/ 100 Conversations! English Conversation. American conference: DSi *The DSi shop's first DSiWare game has been announced - and it appears that they're two redesigned Brain Age titles... *Once again - you can store songs on SD card. *Mic is seemingly better this time around - you can record what you say and change various things about it. *Earlier it was confirmed that it would feature a better speaker - we can now confirm that you can increase the sound more that you could on the regular DS. *Because of how well the DS Lite is doing in America, the DSi won't be released in America until "well into 2009". Oh well! *''Personal Trainer'' games will teach you how to do various things like math and cooking and will ship on November 24th. Srsly guys - best news of the show. *Great news everyone: We pretty much knew they'd bring Rhthm HEaven over to America, but now it's been confirmed!!! Will be out in 2009 sometime. In Japan they're selling about 50,000 per WEEK! *Talks about Age of Empires: Mythology. We already knew about the game though. Coming out November of this year. This is one title I might actually pick up. *''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia'' to be released on October 21. *''Tecmo Bowl Kickoff'' available this November. *''Chrono Trigger'' available during thanksgiving week! *''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' confirmed to be released in America. Will come out sometime in first half of 2009. I was worried that this wouldn't come out! *''Fire Emblem'' being talked about a lot - will feature online play, mic support, ability to purchase items online via in game gold. *''Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Alma'' confirmed for November 10th launch. Will feature hundreds of Pokémon, many of which debuted in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. *EA's Henry Hatsword talked about. Nothing new it seems. *''Mario & Luigi 3'' will feature Bowser as a playable character as previously reported. Coming out 2009. Some of Bowser's attacks include taking control of Goombas, sucking in enemies and blowing fire. *HOLY CRAP CLUB NINTENDO IS COMING TO AMERICA! HECKS YEAH! American conference: Wii *Some new footage of Punch-Out!! being shown. Apparently the video features an orchestrated remake of the original Punch-Out!!. *Games to be playable at the show: Call of Duty: World at War, Madworld. *Super huge news!!!!: Nintendo will be publishing... yup, you guessed it! The Conduit!!! *''MadWorld'' to be released in March. *Cammie Dunaway explains that Wii Music is much more than a game. *Goal of Wii Music is not to get a high score, but to basically play well. Once you do play well you can start to improve however you like. Once again the game will feature over 50 songs and over 60 instruments from around the world. As always the Super Mario Bros. theme song is played... Seriously guys, let's hear something other than that!!! *Start to talk about Animal Crossing: City Folk and how in-depth it is. But we already know that. Confirms once more keyboard USB support. *Cammie compliments Ubisoft on making a game you control with your butt. *''Sin and Punishment 2'' is coming to America!!! The reason - the Virtual Console version sold sooo well apparently! SCHWEET! *''Sin and Punishment 2'' will come out here in 2009. *As I reported above, Club Nintendo is confirmed for America!!! *Wii Speak Channel announced, arrives on November 16th, allows you to talk to up to four people. Thursday American Conference day 2 *Marc Franklin explains that there are currently 33 games on the American WiiWare. *''Tetris Party'' being discussed. Features a mode in which you make a mountain that a little person climbs. In another mode you navigate a Tetrimo downwards without touching any walls. Game will cost 1,200 Wii Points and will come out very soon, according to Nintendo. *''Boingz'', a title that was announced sometime yesterday, is being shown. Described as a puzzle platform video game. Sometime I'll create an article on it so you can get more info. *''World of Goo'' to be released on October 13th. *Err, that's it... Pretty short conference... Category: News